Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots
These are Fanmade Vocaloids that has not produced videos of "themselves" singing or Vocaloids simply meant as mascots. Some Fanmade Vocaloids may be erroneously listed as Non-Singing especially if music/videos of the latter singing are not uploaded or are unusually obscure. Based from Miku Hatsune ---- Miku Nagahosoi (長細いミク Nagahosoi Miku) is a parody of Miku with a long, stretchable face. Peke Otone '(乙音ペケ ''Otone Peke) is deeply attached to Kikaito, in the way a little sister is for her brother. She has red hair, and actually wears her suspenders. Her sleeves and skirt are black, her shirt is gray, and the trimming and tie are red. The shirt is very, very short, sometimes to the point of showing under-boobage. Her headphones are crooked. She can talk through her sketchbook, but does not talk much. She is the same age as Len, and the supposed shortest of all Vocaloids. Her creator is 紅音リオ. This is how she looks like. '''McHatsune (初音マク Hatsune Maku) is a McDonalds' themed version of Miku Hatsune. This is how she looks like and this is a video with her in it. Based from Meiko ---- Based from Kaito ---- Taiko (帯子 Taiko) is the older sister of Taito. She is assumed to be Taito's female equivalent. Toroito (トロイト) is a Kaito with light-green blue-tipped hair who resembles the Pokemon Leafeon because of his ahoge. He often speaks lowly and dully, and has not been educated beyond elementary schooling, so most people stop listening to him relatively quickly. His character item is yam noodles. Conceptualized by Mutami-San. This is what he looks like. Toroiko (トロイ子) is the female counterpart to Toroito. She ties her ahoge and scarf in a bow, and wears a short skirt. This is how she looks like. Based from Rin & Len Kagamine ---- Miru Hanane (華音ミル Hanane Miru) has plum hair and accents. Her shirt has a zipper pocket, as do her shorts. She is 14 years old, 148 cm tall, and 41 kg. Her lack of facial expression is a key characteristic. A pocket pager is her character item. She is illustrated by Carefree in Piapro; You may view the illustration here. Rui & Rei Kagene (影音ルイ/レイ Kagene Rui/Rei) are Shadow versions of the twins, with their family name composing of the Kanji Kage (影 kage lit. Shadow). Both have black hair, white shoes with pale yellow trim, and elf-ear-like earphones. Rei wears long gray pants a black vest, and black sleeves. His hair is let down; only the back is shoulder length, while the front is short. Rei is intelligent, but with a gruff and hard-headed personality. He has a habit of saying ルイに触るな! (Rui ni shokuru na!'' roughly translated as "Don't touch Rui!") Rui looks very ladylike with her gray skirt. She also has the black vest, with a ragged white undershirt, and black tights. However, she does have a flaw: her impulsive yandereness. This comes from her overprotective streak for her brother. Rui and Rei is conceptualized by Hanepochi, the same person who created Kizaito. Here's what they look like. Based from Luka Megurine ---- '''Tako Luka (たこルカ) is the Luka in octopus figure created by Sangatsu Youka. She acts like an octopus, but sometimes flies in the sky. ''Main article: Tako Luka'' Based from Gakupo Kamui ---- Gakama (がかま) is the drag queen version of Gakupo. Based from Miriam ---- MIMIRI is a chibified Miriam. She has no mouth and carries around a dandelion. The irony is due to having no mouth, she can not blow her dandelion's parachute (puff) ball. She was created by Escuro. Here is the original full image of her. Based from Sweet Ann ---- Amane Ann (sometimes referred to as "Sweet Tann") is a fanmade Sweet Ann with a darker skin tone. She represents a more western-looking Sweet Ann and is supposed to resemble Diana Ross. Here is a video featuring her. Vocaloid Derivative Subset :Vocaloid derivatives of other existing derivatives; most have no singing voice yet, but are placed here for organizational purposes. Nero Akita (亞北ネロ Akita Nero) is the little brother of Neru Akita. He has short blonde hair and wears brown sleeveless shirt, yellow undershirt, yellow pants, knee-length yellow pants and yellow-and-black striped socks. He has tight dark-brown arm warmers and a dark-brown arm band to his left shoulder. Carries a blue book. Hypothetically Len-based, but has not produced singing voices so far. This is how he looks like. Nero is also created by Smith Hioka, who created Neru, his sister. Reno Enjine (臙脂音利乃 Enjine Reno) is the older brother of Enjine Ren. He is mopey and pessimistic about how he sounds and how his sisters sounds like when singing, but he tries to cheer her up many times. Reno watches over his sister from afar. Here are references to Enjine Reno's clothings. Kikuo Juon (呪音キクオ Juon Kikuo) is the male equivalent of Kiku. His hair is tied back into a ponytail. He is conceptualized and designed by Hankyou. Mikuo Zatsune (雑音ミクオ Zatsune Mikuo) is the male equivalent of Miku Zatsune, wearing a variation of her outfit with shorter, black hair. His personality is not determined, although he is sometimes depicted as a yandere. He is conceptualized and designed by Hankyou. Nene Sotone (外音ネネ Sotone Nene) is Riza Sotone's younger sister, and the youngest in the Sotone family. Main Article and detailed information : Nene Sotone Naru Akita (亞北ナル Akita Naru) is Neru and Nero's younger sister, who has a grudge against Miku, as she seems to always eclipse Neru in terms of popularity. Download her in MMD here Main Article and detailed information : Naru Akita Kallen Soune (蒼音カレン Soune Karen) is the older sister of Soune Kei, but because she's shorter than him, Kallen is easily mistaken as the younger sibling. Being also the female version of Kei, she's sometimes called Keiko (which she despises a lot) and thought to be based off of MEIKO. A very sisterly and motherly type figure, she likes everything in place and hitting Enjine Ren in the head (which isn't very sisterly nor motherly). Here are her concept sketches. Chibi Miku-san Minami's Chibi Miku-san series has spawned characters of their own kinds, that has gained popularity over time. Chibi Miku (ちびミク) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, but portrayed as a different individual related to the original Miku. In the series, she lives with Rin and Len while the original Miku is out on tours. Chibi Neru (ちびネル) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, who hangs out with Chibi Miku and Chibi Teto. Her Tsundere qualities stands out in her portrayal here, and has a huge crush on Len. Chibi Teto (ちびテト) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, who hangs out with Chibi Miku and Chibi Neru. She is a fan of Kaito, but is allergic to dogs. Suzu Kiyone (清音スズ Kiyone Suzu) is an original character designed by Minami for the series. Implied as a bad singer, it has yet to be seen how she will progress. The correct way to pronounce her surname is Seion. To keep the VOCALOID surname reading of Ne (音 ne), the fans from Danbooru made a choice. Thus, her surname is now Kiyone. Vocaloid Parodies Miku Kazune (和音ミク Kazune Miku) is a cross-dressing character based off Kazune Kujyou from the shoujo manga 'Kamichama Karin'. He is featured in the doujinshi '和音ミク本 Kazune Miku Bon ' by Koge Donbo, dressed as Miku Hatsune. Alternatively, he is a character who plays the violin. Rin Suzune (鈴音リン Suzune Rin) is a cross-dressing character based off 鈴音 (Suzune) from 'Kamichama Karin', who dresses as Rin Kagamine. In 'Kamichama Karin', he is the son of Kazune from the future. Kagamiku (かがみく Kagamiku) is the name taken by Kagami Hiiragi in the Lucky Star OVA when she cosplays Miku Hatsune. Obviously it is a pun with Kagami's name, and does not relate her identity with the Kagamine twins. Ironically, Kagamiku's hair is purple, whereas Kagami's hair in the OVA when she cosplayed was made green like Miku's. Miku Raimei (雷鳴ミク Raimei Miku) is a parody of the character Raimei Shimizu as Miku Hachune. See Also Fanmade Vocaloids - A listing of recognized derivations based on existing official Vocaloid characters. Original Vocaloid Characters - Characters with interaction to other vocaloids whose design is not based on any of the existing official Vocaloids or fanmade vocaloids. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Non-singing Fanmade Vocaloids